JNS Academy
by LightlesShadow
Summary: When Rosa gets a strange invitation to JNS Academy everything is all good. All the expenses for high school and college are covered, there is a free dorm made for her, and most importantly there is free food. But there is always a price to pay for everything. Who are these people who could change into strange beings? Who the heck are the Winged Council? Weird creatures show up!


**JNS Academy **

_**Chapter 1: What's going on!? **_

Rosa searched thoroughly for her name on the board that posted the test scores. It was the last day of middle school and she wasn't going anywhere until she found her damn name that started with a "R" and ended with an "a". When she was about to begin again, she was dragged away by her friend who was angrily glaring at her.

"When are you going to accept the fact that you're name isn't on the list for Tenji High!?" her friend angrily asked and Rosa pouted.

"Never! I will never accept it! I need to be in the same school with Hilbert no matter what!" Rosa exclaimed and her friend just sighed at her.

"Hilbert already has a girlfriend," her friend said. She sat down on a nearby bench. "I've told you that a million times already!" her friend exclaimed.

"I wouldn't believe it!" Rosa exclaimed. "I would hold on to hope no matter what to get Hilbert to like me!" Rosa exclaimed with determination in her voice.

Her friend palmed her face. Trying to convince Rosa was like trying to break a rock that would never break. She held too much self-esteem and courage to even believe a single word that she said.

"Kathleen, I'm sorry, but I really like Hilbert," Rosa said as she lowered her head.

But then again, her self-esteem and courage could easily melt away when she actually sees the truth in front of her eyes. The bench that both of them were sitting on was in front of the park entrance and there Rosa saw Hilbert...with another girl.

Rosa lowered her head as they walked by. Hilbert looked really happy and he blushed whenever the girl next to him did anything stupid or funny. He really acted different towards the girl but when he was with her, he acted like a normal friend.

Hilbert laughed when the girl said something and then noticed Rosa and her friend. His blush faded as he gently pulled on the girl's hand and walked towards Rosa and Kathleen.

"He's coming this way," Kathleen whispered into Rosa's ear and Rosa immediately perked up. She straightened her back and was as stiff as steel when Hilbert was a few feet away from her.

"Hey, Rosa and Kathleen," Hilbert flashed a smile at them.

"Hey Hilbert," Kathleen said causally and nudged Rosa's arm.

"H-hey Hilbert," Rosa stuttered as she stood up and bowed.

"Didn't I tell you not to be so formal?" Hilbert asked as he put a hand on Rosa's shoulder and she jumped.

"S-sorry," Rosa said.

Then Rosa looked at Hilbert's girlfriend and immediately bowed. "Hello Hilbert's girlfriend!" she bowed as she said those words.

"I'm Bianca and don't be like that!" Bianca exclaimed as she forced Mei to stand straight.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Hilbert asked.

"Nothing much, just loitering around," Kathleen answered.

"How about you?" Kathleen asked. She then narrowed her eyes on Bianca and then looked at Hilbert with the same eyes. "On a date with your girlfriend?" she asked.

Rosa could see Hilbert's reaction. He immediately blushed and he frantically waved his hands. "I-It's not really a date but more of like..." he couldn't find the words to his answer and Kathleen just smiled at them.

"So, we'll be going, you two have fun!" Kathleen exclaimed as she dragged Rosa along.

Once they were away from them, Kathleen lightly shook Rosa. She looked to see her face and she was going to cry. "Hey, stop it! Don't you dare cry!" Kathleen said.

"M-my chest hurts," Rosa sadly said.

Kathleen sighed. "Just cry," Kathleen said as she hugged Rosa.

While Kathleen waited for Rosa to cry, she didn't feel any tears and she knew that Rosa was trying really hard to hold back her tears.

"I'm not going to cry," Rosa said as she sobbed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a rushing river.

"I'm not going to cry," she repeated.

Kathleen gave Rosa a tissue and she sobbingly accepted it. "Wait here, I'm going to get you something," Kathleen said as she disappeared.

She suddenly came back with a bag in her hand and she took out the package, Green Tea Mochi.

Rosa smiled at her as she wiped her tears. "Let's eat this before we go home," Kathleen said as she gave Rosa a piece.

She sighed in relief when Rosa finally calmed down. Kathleen started talking about nonsense to keep Rosa from thinking about Hilbert.

Rosa eyes suddenly widen. She suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and asked her what did she just say before.

"Wait, there's still a chance?" Rosa asked.

Kathleen blinked her eyes. "Yes, the school's name is JNS Academy," she said. "But there is a low chance that you'll get in though," Kathleen said as she slumped her shoulders in disappointment but she knew Rosa would react the other way.

"Low chance or not there is still hope with that one percent!" Rosa's eyes gleamed.

What happened to Hilbert? Kathleen thought.

"That's the only other school that doesn't need an admission but you'll have to pay a lot to get in there," Kathleen said.

"Then I would just have to look for a summer job!" Rosa exclaimed happily.

Kathleen sighed at how idiotic and innocent her friend was. She swore if she wasn't there for her then Rosa would have been lost to the world but then there was the side that always made her happy which was her never giving up attitude and looking at the bright side of everything attitude.

"Kathleen, do you know a job with really good pay?" Rosa asked.

You already want to start so soon? Kathleen thought and sighed.

"No," Kathleen said. She wasn't going to let Rosa go into any strip clubs or become a host for the men in a bar. There was no way in hell she was going to let her friend apply for those kind of jobs. She wouldn't want her friend losing her virginity at such an early age!

Rosa pouted and knew that Kathleen was hiding something. Rosa was as sharp as an eagle's keen eye. "Tell me the truth, I'm willing to do anything to get into JNS Academy!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Nope, my mouth is shut about this topic for today," Kathleen said.

"PLEASEE!" Rosa pleaded but Kathleen didn't say anything.

She was absolutely sticking to her principal of protecting Rosa from disgusting perverts. "No means NO!" Kathleen finalized. She took another mochi and ate it angrily. Rosa pouted but she wasn't going to give up. Both of them stopped talking about job and finished eating their food.

* * *

"Hugh, is that her?" asked a voice. Hugh nodded his head as a pair of wings stealthily flapped next to him.

"So you dragged us all the way out here just to look at something as plain as a girl!?" angrily asked another voice.

Hugh sighed and he just turned his attention back to the girl. "So that's her," Hugh sighed as he was expecting more than just an average girl.

"So plain," Hugh said as he suddenly positioned his wings.

"I'm going back to the academy," Hugh said as he leaped to the sky and instantly disappeared into the clouds.

"Does she look that plain to you, Aaron?" asked the teenager next to Aaron.

Aaron took a closer look at Rosa and immediately blushed. "O-of course she looks plain!" Aaron exclaimed. "Come on, we have to go back to the academy, Aedus," Aaron said.

Aedus smiled at him. It looks like a certain someone has already fell for a girl that they haven't even met yet. Aaron positioned his wings and also flew towards the clouds. Aedus followed suit as he kept his eye on the girl.

* * *

When Rosa got home, her mother suddenly attacked her into a hug. Rosa wondered what was wrong as she stared at her mother weirdly. Her mother was acting really strange today.

"Rosa, I never thought you'll be accepted into such a prestigious high school!" Rosa's mother exclaimed. Rosa was really confused that she was getting dizzy.

"Please explain from the beginning," Rosa said and her mother cleared hr throat.

"What I'm trying to say is that another school accepted you!" she exclaimed happily. "I didn't open the envelope yet so I might be getting excited for no reason," her mother said.

When Rosa took the envelope, the first thing that caught her eye was a weird looking symbol. It wasn't exactly weird but it looked foreign. It said JNS and a pair of white and black wings surrounded it. Rosa's eyes widen and she quickly ripped open the envelope and took out the paper.

_Dear Rosa, _

_We are proud to tell you that you've been accepted to JNS Academy. As a special order from the Winged Councils, we have paid for your expenses from high school to college. A dorm has been provided for you along with this card that allows you to get free lunch. _

_We are happy for your arrival. _

_If you have any questions, please look at the booklet provided. _

_Sincerely, _

_JNS Academy Staff _

Rosa's eyes widen. She jumped in happiness as she hugged her mother. "I've been accepted! I've been accepted!" she exclaimed happily. "And we don't have to pay for anything!" she happily said.

That night, Rosa's mother prepared a special meal for the two of them. Chicken was only to be eaten on a special occasion in the family but tonight there was fresh Soy Sauce Chicken right out of the oven.

Rosa's mouth drooled as she restrained herself from digging in.

Her mother then placed two bowls of rice down on the table and sat on the other side of the table. "Itadakimasu!" both of them said and happily started eating the food.

Rosa packed her things since she was going to be living in a dorm. She was going to miss this house, her mother, and Kathleen. Hilbert didn't cross her mind at all. She finally placed the last of her writing supplies inside a small portion of the luggage before closing the luggage and zipping it closed.

Rosa had to be in the school in one week and this was all of a sudden. A week was too little for her to spend time with her best friend, Kathleen.

Rosa phoned her best friend and told her about JNS Academy's invitation. She did not expect her best friend to shout out of surprise.

"What!? You got accepted into JNS Academy!?" her friend asked, bewildered. She was really loud through the phone.

Rosa felt her ear ring from the scream. She didn't want to admit it but Kathleen was a really loud screamer sometimes.

"Yeah, it's weird but they covered all of my expenses and even gave me a free dorm and lunch!" Rosa exclaimed excitedly through the phone.

"But what happens if its a sca-" Kathleen was not able to finish her sentence.

"They also said that it was a special order from the people of the Winged Council!" Rosa exclaimed. "I got to thank them when I get into the school!" Rosa said happily.

"Rosa, wai-" she was cut off again.

"I wonder who the people of the Winged Council are?" she began to think.

"Rosa, this seems pretty supiciou-" she was cut off once again.

"They might be a bunch of really nice and rich people who are willing to help me out," Rosa said as Kathleen heard her clasp her hands together from the other end of the phone.

"ROSA!" Kathleen finally screamed through the phone to get her attention. She knew it wasn't going to work anyway but she had to try.

"This sounds suspicious but it's nearly impossible that someone will help you pay for your expenses and college," Kathleen explained.

"So, what's the whole point?" Rosa asked happily.

"The letter you received must have been fake," she said.

Rosa laughed. "I highly doubted because there was the school's symbol and al-" this time Rosa was cut off.

"What I'm trying to say is that these people might be luring you into something!" Kathleen said. "I just don't want you to get into trouble!" Kathleen said.

"Kathleen, it's alright, the school's security can't be that bad!" Rosa exclaimed.

Kathleen weren't worried about the people outside the academy but rather it was the people inside the academy that worried her the most. Sure the letter might be real and all but covering all the expenses and even getting a free dorm and lunch card sounded fishy.

She knew Rosa always looked at the bright side of things so she wouldn't know anything about trouble. Kathleen was always the one to protect Rosa when she was in trouble because her innocence always lead to unnecessary drama. Kathleen sighed and she knew that Rosa wouldn't be fine if she was on her own.

"It's already 11!" Rosa exclaimed. "Sorry, Kathleen, but I have to go to bed!" she shouted before she turned off the phone and closed the lights before Kathleen could say anything.

Within the week the Rosa spent time with Kathleen and her mother. Kathleen was also doing something behind the scenes. She would leave earlier than usual and Rosa didn't even notice because she was too innocent to notice anything.

Kathleen picked an inflatable storage box and dumped it into the shopping cart. Then, she browsed through the book sections and took a blue binder and section dividers. Suddenly, she heard a flap and she turned to look at it.

Her eyes widen upon the sight of a person with blue wings. She suddenly jumped back and frantically looked around to see if there was anyone in the store. The store was about to close so most of the customers would have left by now.

Kathleen closed her eyes when suddenly a pair of black wings sprouted behind her back. She opened them and the blue winged person was grinning.

"So, the person who was the protagonist's best friend was always hiding a secret," he chuckled as he walked up to her. Kathleen was alert, about to attack if this perverted guy did anything disgusting.

He waved his hands frantically as he withdrew his wings. "I'm not here to fight and if I did you'll be dead by now," he said.

He was arrogant. A jerk to add to the fact.

Kathleen also withdrew her wings but was still guarded.

"I wonder what a student of JNS Academy is doing here," she said.

The boy's red hair didn't suit well with his black suit but she didn't care. He laughed sarcastically before closing the distance between them.

"We would be taking the thing that you so cherish," he whispered into her ear and instantly vanished, leaving behind a blue feather.

* * *

Rosa barged through the school gates and happily walked through the forest-like path. She looked at the plants and then the bushes suddenly rustled. A weird looking creature dejectedly walked out of the bushes and fell onto the ground.

Rosa ran up to the creature, worried about its injures. It looked like a green snake but it was too short to be a snake. The miniature green snake's end of the tail had three winged like leaves sticking out of it. The snake had a yellow stripe running from its head to its tail. The thing had green arms with three green fingers and two legged tips as its feet.

Suddenly, something overshadowed her and she looked up. It was a scarier version of the green snake that was laying on her lap. This was one was really green except it actually had a snake's body but much larger. She hadn't seen snakes with crimson eyes before or a white beneath the green. It looked like the huge green snake was glaring at her. The thing neared her as it raised it's tail, threatening her but Rosa just looked at it, unfazed.

The snake hissed at her. "SERRR..." the snake hissed as it angrily looked at Rosa. The tail suddenly changed from green to white and Rosa could feel the power seeping into the tail.

"Sni!" the miniature version suddenly defended Rosa with its small body. The much larger version of the green snake stopped and looked at its miniature version.

Suddenly, the glare dissolved into soft eyes but the snake still glared at her.

"Samurott, Razor Shell!" someone suddenly commanded as a weird looking otter creature with a golden horn and a long mustache. Did otters even have a mustaches? Attacked the shorter snake that was on Rosa's lap-with a sword, a blue shining sword.

Rosa didn't know what the heck was going on but she did the last thing that was on her mind and covered the miniature green snake from getting injured.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!" shouted the same voice.

She heard the flapping of wings and whatever this Dragon Claw move was- it sure sounded ugly in her sense.

"Serperior!" shouted the green snake as it suddenly shot out veins from its body. Could snakes even do that? And covered Rosa with it.

Rosa suddenly felt a reassuring aura as she opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked around and saw that she was in a protective green bubble.

"Serperior," the snake said softly as it slithered up to Mei and curled around her protectively.

"Salamence and Samurott, stop!" shouted the same voice when the moves was about to attack the protective bubble.

Both creatures halted there moves and Mei's eyes widen at the one next to the blue sea otter. It was a dragon? She thought dragons only existed in myths!

Suddenly, a teenage boy appeared from behind the tree and she could tell that the green snake that she assumed was Serperior was glaring at him. It hissed menacingly as both the blue otter with armor and the dragon with a blue body and red wings threatened to attack.

The teenage boy, whatever his name is, glared at Serperior and then looked at Rosa. He had a smug smile on his face and Rosa did not like that.

"Heh. It's plain girl," he said and a pair of gray wings sprouted from his back. Rosa's eyes widen at this.

She was too shocked to notice that the boy along with his creatures instantly vanished into thin air. The green snake was still curled around Rosa protectively but she wondered.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! Please favorite and all if you like the story and even if you're anonymous please still leave a review. Thank you! **


End file.
